A Different Twilight
by rl4lyf
Summary: What if Bella was Alice and Alice was Bella? What if Bella was the most powerful vampire ever? What if she had been waited for since the beginning of vampires? What if Twilight had been written like this? HARDLY ANY EDWARD!
1. Introduction

**A Different Twilight **

**Introduction:**

**Alice and Bella have swapped places but in my story the whole family is a bit different. **

**When the Cullen's come to town, Alice only has a week before she moves to live with her mum in Arizona- her life's dream. Edward sees her that day in biology and instantly feels that connection to be with her. When Alice leaves a week later, Edward and she are already together and more serious than she could have wished for. He doesn't tell her he is a vampire for he knows that his family don't approve of telling her yet. So he goes with her. That is all we basically see of Edward and Alice although they do come back towards the end. **

**With everyone else:**

**Unlike the Bella in Twilight, my Bella hates some shortened versions of her name. Her 'twin' Rosalie can call her anything but if anyone calls her Bella, they will be on the ceiling for a while. Her family can call her Isabella or Isa and she is the youngest of the family, only 20 years old. Isabella has been prophesised about as you will find out. She is really powerful and has loads of powers.**

_**I find all this information I am giving you should help you to understand the story as I understood it when I wrote it. In this case, I will tell you bits about everybody just because I want to!**_

**Rosalie changed Bella which is why they are close and a lot like twins. Carlisle changed: Edward, Esme, Emmett and re-bit Jasper so the venom ties him into the family as well. Tanya left the Denali clan to travel with the Cullen's for a little while but will only be in the story for a few chapters**

**Age order:**

**Carlisle**

**Esme**

**Edward**

**Emmett**

**Jasper**

**Rosalie**

**Isabella**

**All the family have particularly long names because the girls wanted to keep their human names; they have names for their facade, plus their spouse's name and the family name. When they go to school their records don't usually show their married name because they are in school!**

**Characters:**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Louise Platt- Cullen**

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**

**Emmett McCarthy-Cullen**

**Jasper Whitlock-Cullen**

**Rosalie Lillian Swan- Hale McCarthy-Cullen**

**Isabella Marie Swan- Hale Whitlock-Cullen**

**Jacob Black plus pack**

**Story for the Public**

_**Edward was adopted first at the age of 14. Emmett was his cousin who came along after going to a foster home age 12. Jasper was adopted after his family were killed at age 13. Rosalie and Bella are twins and were adopted at age 8 when their parents died in a car crash. Tanya is a family friend from Australia. They are all going out with each other.**_

**Real Story**

_**Carlisle and Esme are mated and married. Edward and Tanya are together for convenience. Emmett and Rosalie are mated and married as is Jasper and Isabella.**_

_I hope you didn't mind reading this and gave you an insight to my muddled up mind! This should help you understand the story more but if you have any questions then just ask me in a review or something I will try not to do any author notes because they really get on my nerves!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alice POV:

Oh God I am so excited! I'm finally able to leave this hell-hole town that my Dad loves! Forks. What a dreary name but after living here since I was three (14 years) I'm finally able to leave! I'm once more going to live with my mum in Arizona and meet her new hubby and his baseball team!

Shame I can't bring a boy though...

Isabella POV:

"Guys! Come on! We need to talk about our next move!"

"What do you mean? We only moved here a few months ago! You're not in trouble are you?"

Aww Emmett, I love him so much! Such a nice protective big brother, he is always there for me!

Let me tell you about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Hale Whitlock-Cullen. I have loads of surnames because of our role play. I have "Swan" because that was my human name, Hale because I pose as Rosalie's twin, Whitlock because I'm Jaspers mate and Cullen because that's the family's name. I am a very special vampire. I was only changed a few decades ago but I have exceptional self-control, I have many powers which get out of hand if I'm angry, I have brought peace to many vampire covens including the Royal Volturi. I am actually the Princess of Volterra but I moved with the Cullen's because they are my family by venom. We visit every few years and stay the same amount. One of my powers is persuasion. We all drink animal blood but we allow donated blood if we are drained- that can happen to a vampire! Any way moving on!

According to Carlisle, a prophecy was made thousands of years ago about a time when the world was modern when a vampire family moved to a town. There was one vampire in that family that would have persuaded the vampire world to do well. She would cause the near-by shape shifter pack to expand beyond anything ever before and be two mates- to a werewolf and to a vampire. This vampire would have many powers and talents, would be the strongest and fastest and prettiest vampire ever made.

I fit that prophecy.

"Because guys, I won't say who but someone slipped a bit and some humans have been getting a bit suspicious about us and how we never seem to eat and everything!"

"Isabella, tell us everything now this could be very serious, the Volturi could get involved!" Carlisle's voice was urgent and with the hint of worry?

"Ok, ok! Basically, Tanya is going to say something to Edward really quickly and there will be two humans next to them-"

"What does she say to Eddie, Izzy?"

"Well Rosie, she says something about their 'hunt' last night and he says something about how last night's hunt was better than when he had caught 3 mountain lions AND a deer."

"Oh god, I'm going to so kill him when he gets back, he's such a hypocrite! He could have exposed us; I don't want to move already!"

"But, Izzy if he said it very, very fast then the humans wouldn't have noticed, right?"

"Usually, Emmett but sometimes you get humans who notice things like that and pick up snippets of the conversation. Now she wants to know what he meant."

"Isabella, how do you know this I didn't think you could see the future?"

"No Carlisle, I can't. I can see the past so I know what they did but I can see bits of the future as long as it involves you guys. I can't see humans."

Carlisle POV:

I love all my family but I am most grateful to Isabella. She is our newest to the family, just 20 years old yet she seems to be older than me in some ways, with how she always tells us about humans getting suspicious.

"OK, we need to plan our next move, somewhere we haven't been for at least 90 years."

"Well, I haven't been with you for that long but I thought we should go somewhere quite far away and a small area... somewhere like Forks?"

"That's a good idea actually; we haven't been there since the 1900's sometime! I bet it's really changed!"

"OK well I think we have that sorted then! That was quick, you guys usually argue and everything! You can all enrol at school and I will manage to get a job at the hospital. If you get packed now, I will make a phone call to the school and to the hospital."

We will have to wait for Edward to come back though, he is the oldest in this family and my first son, and I can't leave him behind even if he has just uprooted us from this place.

**Jacob POV**

I can't believe I am going to the high school in Forks and not on the Rez. I'm a freaking werewolf/ shape shifter whatever you want to call it! How can I protect La Push, if I'm in a different town? What if Vampires come in to the school? What if I have a leech teacher?

We better not get those Cullen's again. Ephraim Black was the last person to have to deal with them and if they turn up I can't get mad at school at all!

It gets better as well. Do you want to know why I'm going to this school? Because there is a prophecy that in the modern year the wolf pack will get larger than ever before due to a family of VAMPIRE's. One of these vampires will be mated to another vampire and get almost imprinted on by a wolf. She will mix the two worlds together and cause harmony. So I'm the dummy who has to go and wait for these vampires because the group is already larger than ever before and it's only me Embry and I that haven't imprinted.

However do you know what I don't get? The prophecy states that they will ALMOST get imprinted on. So what the hell does that mean?

**Esme POV**

I am disappointed in Edward. He is my first son yet he seems the most immature at times. How many humans has he killed? Vampires whose hearts he has broken? All because of a bad experience from a human relationship so he doesn't want to get "serious" with someone else so he uses them. It disgusts me.

He is being rather hypocritical as well at the moment. He has a massive go at us every time we move to a new place yet after only 3 months here; he is the one who has blown our cover! Hypocrite!

I just hope that by moving to Forks, he will be able to find his mate and settle down. Maybe we can get rid of Tanya as well because she is getting on my nerves. She thinks she is the prettiest out of us all because she has slept with Edward but it is obvious that Isabella and Rosalie are, they seem to have similar features more than the rest of us but we haven't worked out why yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Argh how I hate these! But just want to say thanks for the reviews! I had five :O so I thought it was mean for me to not add another chapter! Thank you!**

**Chapter 2**

Isabella POV

I am quite excited I think to be moving again! I was always scared that I wouldn't get my forever once I joined the Cullen's because I had so much happiness. I got my twin, my brothers and my parents all within three days. It was brilliant! Well not actually three days because I took seven days to change but you get the gist!

Esme and everyone have always wondered why Rose and I get on so well and why we look so much alike. Apparently it is like really weird but we have a theory. I mean I was like her when I was changed yeah? I was abused by my boyfriend and his mates and then left to die. Emmett was the one who found me, he smelt the blood, he took me back to Carlisle but Rose wanted to change me. When I woke up we had similar features: same figure, same fashion sense things like that. However we are different personality wise because after I was changed we went to see the Volturi and well I met Jane. I love Jane so much! She's fabulous and I love her gift! We're best friends and I found that I am quite sadistic as well but that's only when I'm with Jane. With Alec and Jasper I'm one side of me, with Felix, Demetri and Emmett my mischievous side comes out! I'm basically a girl with loads of character!

Did you know, I have a better track record than Rosalie? I've only killed two people and never tasted human blood. So I'm now second in the family...but Emmett says I'm still young!

Oh I can hear Eddie-kins coming with Tanya you know I don't even want to know what they've been doing.

"Rose?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"They'll be here in about two minutes."

"OK, I'll get everyone to stop packing."

Carlisle POV:

Once Rose told us Edward was on his way, we all went down into the kitchen and sat at the table. I knew that he would see right away that it was a family meeting because we never use the table and Isabella had blocked our minds.

"10 seconds, guys." Isabella whispered to us, so quietly that we had to strain our ears to hear it.

"5-4-3-2-1" she finished, just as he came in.

"Alright, dad? What's up? Why are we having a meeting and why are your minds all blocked?

"Edward. Just sit down and shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Aww, how nice, little Isabella's true feelings finally coming through."

"Shut it Cullen, Jasper is better than you any day of the week."

"Edward, please be quiet. We have some topics to discuss and...we need your input."

"Ok mom, what do you need?"

I felt that it was time for me to gracefully step in but no, Emmett butts in, headstrong.

"Well basically Eddie, you mucked up and now we're moving so you better get all your stuff packed up."

"That's bull, Emmett. You guy's wouldn't just decide to leave; Carlisle and Esme would never allow it. It has always been a family discussion."

"No Edward, I am afraid that this time, it has been decided before you came back. We know what happened and I must say we never-"

"-thought that you would be the one to run us out of town, two weeks after we arrive. Rather hypocritical if you ask me."

"Rosie, quiet we will have our chance"

I'm sure that Isabella and Emmett are the only ones who can calm Rose down when she gets mad. And no one can calm Isabella down, all her powers literally let go.

"Actually I was going to say that I never expected to have to leave so soon after arriving but what's done is done."

"Where are we moving to? Can I help decide?"

"No, sorry Tanya, we have already decided. Isabella would you like to tell them?"

Isabella POV:

"Yes please, Carlisle. They're just going to love it!"

"We're moving to America. The Olympic Peninsula to be exact. Forks"

His reaction was NOT what I was expecting.

"YES! Small school buildings, bad weather, small towns that would never believe in mythical creatures, it's a brilliant idea. Well done!"

OK, a little weird if you ask me but, well to each to its own I suppose.

"OK then. We all need to be packed and the house locked up in five hours. If we leave before that then the sun would be too high and after that it is going to be a clear night. We need to leave at Twilight. I mean it!"

They just sat there as if they were waiting for something. So I took the shields off their minds and opened up the mind control thingie that allows me to speak to them through the mind.

"_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO AND PACK! WE HAVE LOADS TO DO AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO JUST SIT THERE LOOKING LIKE VAMPIRES!"_

That moved them!

Esme POV

We were all packed and everything was put into the right cars. Emmett was driving the van that we had for these kind of trips, Jasper was driving Emmett's Jeep with the clothes, Rosalie and Isabella had already made one kind of trip taking some of their vehicles down (they owned more than us) and were back to do a second lot. We had all chosen two cars to bring down and I had told everyone it was their responsibility to come and get them.

Our chosen cars were as follows:

Carlisle:

Black Mercedes Benz

Black Mercedes C300

Esme:

Silver Ford Focus

Gold Chevy Malibu

Emmett

Red Jeep Wrangler

White Jeep Compass

Rosalie:

Red Mini Cooper

Silver Mitsubishi Eclipse

Jasper:

White Honda CR-Z

Blue Chevy Sonic

Isabella:

Silver Ferrari California

Light Blue Porsche Cayman

Edward:

Silver Volvo C30

Green Aston Martin Vanquish

Tanya:

Black Kia Forte

White Nissan Sentra

We were all packed up, house was locked up, it may have only been a couple of weeks but I felt ready for us all to move on.

Forks, you better be ready for eight vampires to move in!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 of A Different Twilight**

_**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I can't think what to write with this story as a lot of you will be comparing it to the original version and looking at the differences and the similarities. It is imperative for me to make sure everyone is satisfied. Thanks!**_

Isabella POV

OH MY GOD! I love Forks! The forest's and the house is actually amazing! Esme, Rose and I added the final details to it today while Carlisle went to the wolves and the boys went off somewhere with Tanya.

I think that was really nice of Carlisle to let them know we were back and to let them know that there are now three more of us in the family as well as letting them know that we might have a few visitors soon! I was so excited when I heard! My second family are coming to visit me soon!

In three months time Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Aro and his wife Sulpicia are going to visit! We're going to hit the shops and prank each other; so much fun! But first we have to decide about school tomorrow, this always causes problems.

"Right I think I have figured out the story we can use this time."

"Tell us then Izzy."

"Ok well obviously I and Rose will pose as twins and we will be 17 whilst Jasper and Emmett will be our boyfriends. However the two wolves that haven't yet imprinted go to this school to see if the prophecy comes true. If it does we may have to have a switch because I have a feeling that it might prove more difficult. Jasper and Emmett you know your ages right? Good. Esme and Carlisle you know your jobs. Edweird and Tanya can do whatever you want because I don't care and Tanya will be going home soon. No don't ask why because I am not telling. If that is everything then I will go and get our outfits ready...good bye!"

With that I ran out of there and up to where I had already unpacked everything!

"Ok Rose, you will be wearing skinny jeans, blouse and hightops/stiletto boots and I will wear similar."

"Good Iz, that sounds nice and hair?"

"I'm feeling adventurous so you can choose!"

Tomorrow we are going to rule the school.

Rose POV

Obviously because we can't sleep as soon as it was dark we went for a last hunt with the boys. We left Edward because we didn't really know where he was and I didn't ask Tanya. It was fun on our own though; we had races and competitions on who could get the most.

Isabella and I did something that shocked the boys though: we shared a meal. Usually vampires give over to their instincts when they hunt because otherwise you hate yourself. When you let your instincts take over you get protective of your feed but that didn't happen though with us because we could tell what the other was thinking in a weird way and it made us feel even closer.

It was pretty amazing and it gave us another connection.

We left the forest's about 4am so we could get changed and make sure we looked like the part we wanted to play and ruled the school. Isabella had a shower first while I made sure our outfits were impeccably clean then I had a shower whilst she put the straighteners and curlers on heat.

I love the amount of makeup I own. We really don't need it but it makes us feel more human and we are able to blend in more by having an orange face of very big eyelashes. We don't usually go orange though because it looks awful with how pale we are.

Today, as it was our first day and the school was almost over for the Christmas vacation, I wore grey skinny jeans, high tops and a cream blouse type thing which tucked into my jeans. I looked pretty good I think! I then curled my hair in ringlets to fall over my shoulder. Make up wise I just put on some concealer underneath my eyes to go over any faint shadows from lack of sleep and loads of mascara to get the fake lash effect.

Isabella wore, white skinny jeans and a blue top which ended just below her bottom tightly, the top was plain but was a beautiful colour blue. She wore stiletto boots (blue also) that were closed toe. With her hair she straightened it so it fell like a waterfall over her shoulder and also just used concealer and loads of mascara.

By the time we were both finished it was 7am. We had to leave in about 10 minutes so we went to see what Tanya was wearing and to find out whether they were coming to school. At 7:10am we left- Iz and I in her blue Porsche and the boys in one of the jeeps.

We were ready to rule the school.


	5. Authors Note

**A/N I found my memory stick! **

Chapter 5- A different Twilight

Jacob POV

When I woke up this morning, I could feel it in my bones. The vamps were coming to school today. I knew they had arrived because the leech leader had come over and gone through the treaty points yesterday at the treaty line with my dad and Sam the alpha of our pack.

Embry and I had been told after that and how we were to make sure we stayed downwind of them as best as we can because we would find it harder to not shift otherwise and we obviously cannot have that.

I arrived at the school with Embry and I knew that we were both thinking about this prophecy and how it would change things should it come true. Then I smelt it- 4 stinking sweet (too sweet) stenches that could only mean vampires. There was also 2 others scents- one still too sweet but with an underlying scent that was my version of heaven as soon as I smelt it and another scent that was purely my heaven, I looked at Embry and could see that he was in the same position as me, which worried me. Surely only one of us would imprint on this scent? Not both of us surely?

As I walked into the school hallways the receptionist came past me and called my name.

"Mr. Black! Hello, would you mind showing around a few new students please? They've just arrived."

I felt dread sliding into my stomach. Show around 6 vampires? You must be joking.

"Yes, sure m'am can Embry do it with me though?"

"Yes and you also have Miss Brandon who will help. It's her last week."

Ah yes. Alice. She's pretty cool but she's never been one for the cold weather of Forks and I'm happy that she's going to Arizona...away from the leeches!

Embry was walking towards the office already so I called him back.

"Embry, wait up! These leeches we're showing around- one of them must fulfil the prophecy, it didn't smell like bleach at all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean man. We'll have to be careful though- the prophecy states she already has a vampire mate and a second vampire family who she is very close to."

"Seth would have a field day if they became friends." I said dryly before walking ahead of him and into the office area where my heaven and my hell were standing.

Isabella POV

We arrived within 5 minutes of us leaving as we drove like maniacs. I was excited for the first day of school but also because of the prophecy- I wanted to see if it was true. Unlike Harry Potter I didn't know for sure if the prophecy was true or not.

I lead the group of us into the reception area, waiting for Mrs Cope to notice us- it didn't take long.

"Hello dears, you must be the Cullen's yes?"

We had decided that Rose and I would be the spokespersons for the group because it would be hard for Jazzy to get used to all the emotions flowing through the student body and Emmett is just mad.

"Yes, hello I'm Isabella Swan-Hale and this is my twin Rosalie Swan-Hale. Behind us is Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, Emmett McCarthy-Cullen, Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali who is our cousin and is visiting for a few weeks from Alaska."

"Oh hello and welcome to Forks High School. Now let me just check the computer for your details and then I'll get your timetables for you as well as someone to show you round."

She spent around 5 minutes looking at the computer before coming back to us with a frown on her face.

"Is there something wrong Mrs Cope?" Rose asked her with what looked like a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Not really dear, it's just that on the computer you have all been put in as: Rosalie and Isabella Swan-Hale-Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock- Cullen and Tanya Cullen.

"Those are our names legally but Rose and I still aren't that comfortable being called Cullen so we left it out when we joined this school, Emmett also prefers his last name from his biological parents as it is his last link to them. Could you just change that on the computer for us please?"

"Yes of course I can, let me just find someone to show you around why you look at your schedules."

She bustled off and we looked at the bits of paper on the desk. I had:

English

Spanish

History

Chemistry

Drama

P.E

I thought they were pretty good subjects to be honest. Rose had the same as me except for Physics instead of Chemistry and Mechanics instead of Drama and she didn't have English first. Emmett was in all my lessons except English so we would have loads of fun and Jasper had Double History then Physics and P.E which I knew he would enjoy. No one was in first period English except for me which was a bit weird.

After we had looked through our schedules we started to pay a bit more attention to our surroundings and more importantly the voices just beyond the door to the reception area. Everyone else had their noses scrunched up but I didn't think there was anything bad there which struck me as ominous. I knew what it was- shape shifters. I had a feeling that the prophecy was about to come true.

"Hello! My name is Alice and I am so excited that you are here! Forks High is amazing and you'll have an amazing time here! I'm going to be showing you around along with these donuts Mr Black and Mr Call- otherwise known as Jacob and Embry. So if you have any questions just ask us!"

I looked up and said hello to Alice and asked her if she wanted to split the six of us into groups as it would be easier.

Around me I heard bustling as Edward whipped over to Alice and introduced him, he seemed smitten with her and it was almost funny to look at. Emmett was laughing with how Edward was lowering himself to Alice's level.

In the end it ended up that everyone wanted to go with Alice because of what Edward was doing and they had their first lesson in a different building to me anyway so we said good-bye there. I then looked up realising I hadn't said hello to the two shape-shifters who I would be stuck with for two weeks and got lost in a pair of big, beautiful, brown eyes. And time just froze.


End file.
